The Former Future Prince
by RagnarokBlue
Summary: Liam thinks it might not be so bad if the monarchy ended. Smutty Ophliam with a kind of twisted ending...couldn't resist!


**_SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCH THE EPISODE: Your Sovereignty of Reason_**

"We could get coffee every day, and no one would be there to harass us," Liam suggested, twirling a lock of Ophelia's hair around his finger.

She rolled her eyes and turned in the bed to face him, pulling the sheet up to her chin.

"_That's_ the bright side. Coffee without the paparazzi?" she laughed.

"Hey, you've lived most of your life doing normal things without them seeming extraordinary. People assume that every time I do something commonly done that it's the very first time, and therefore, worthy of a tabloid cover."

"I wish they'd photograph me drinking coffee like it was crazy instead of...well...Monaco," Ophelia pouted slightly.

Liam stuck his bottom lip out in mock sadness before darting forward and stealing a kiss.

"I for one wouldn't mind if that was your everyday ritual," he grinned, tugging the sheet down to expose her breasts. She swatted at him, but he just leaned forward to cup the flesh gently in his hand, his lips gently seeking hers again.

She sighed softly into his mouth and he smiled into the kiss as he slid his hand down her waist. She moved her hand to reach his face, but got tangled in the sheet that had previously been keeping the chilly air off her body.

Liam growled in frustration and ripped the sheet practically off the bed, tossing it to the side. Ophelia still had her underwear on, and Liam his boxers. He kissed down her neck as he moved his body over hers, the warm heat from his skin making up for the loss of the sheet. Ophelia shivered, her fingers tangling themselves in his blond locks.

Liam moved his hand down further, sliding it gently into the side of her lacy undergarment. He pulled back slightly and looked Ophelia in the eye, asking straightforwardly, "Is it alright?"

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, but he moved his head back further, arching an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"Could you at least nod or something? I have no bloody clue what a kiss means," he chided her, grinning.

"Oh! Sorry, of course! Yes, yes please, for the love of God," she giggled. He leaned forward and captured her lips in a single movement, sliding his finger over her opening.

Ophelia gasped into his mouth as he touched her, surprised at the sudden feeling of euphoria that took hold over her entire body. Liam had proven himself to be an excellent lover, but they hadn't _quite _done anything aside from general—as her mother once put it—"heavy petting" since their first encounter after the game of darts. Somehow sobering up while having sex wasn't always the most magical moment in the world.

Her thoughts were quickly brought back to the present as Liam withdrew his hand. She whimpered slightly, but he just smiled.

"Relax, I'm just taking these damn things off. I'm getting a cramp in my hand," he winked, sitting up so he could slide the underwear off her legs.

She bit her lip slightly, expectantly waiting for him to return to kissing her. He sighed happily, his eyes taking in every detail as he swept her body, before sliding his hand back between her thighs.

Liam returned to kissing her, and she sucked on his lower lip. He groaned in appreciation. She moved her hands down to remove his boxers and he shifted his hips to allow her to remove them. She almost came on the spot taking his silky and heavy length in her hand, anticipating the moment that was coming. She stroked him firmly and her rocked against her.

"I don't want to wait anymore," she whispered against his mouth, and he nodded, smiling gently. He moved back over her body, carefully moving her legs apart, and then stopped abruptly.

"Condoms?" he asked, his face sheepish.

"I'm on the pill now, but if you'd rather I think they're in the drawer," she said. "I assume the Prince gets tested for STD's," she smirked. He rolled his eyes and kissed her.

She felt his lips on her mouth, one hand on her waist, and then suddenly, she felt his length slide into her. She hissed and broke from the kiss, arching her back. Liam groaned and kissed her exposed neck, sliding his hand up from where they met to grasp her hand. She laced her fingers through his as he started to move, and closed her eyes as he pushed into her.

They were not hurried, and he took his time, taking her body with measured strokes. She gasped each time as she felt him sink deeper into her.

Liam broke from a kiss and looked at her, his expression slightly guilty.

"I don't — I don't think I'm going to last that long," he panted, still thrusting into her.

She shook her head, and smiled at him.

"You're just so...God...fucking...fuck...sexy..." Liam barely got the words out. He buried his face into her neck, sucking on the skin. She was definitely going to have a hickey in the morning.

"It's okay," she replied.

Liam pulled himself together, and forced himself to still his thrusts ever so slightly. He reached down between the two of them and ran his thumb over Ophelia's clit.

She cried out and he kissed her, his hand becoming slightly fumbled and distracted. She slid her own hand down between them, nudging his out of the way so that she could help.

"Oh my god, you're even more sexy when you're doing that," he groaned.

Ophelia closed her eyes as she began to feel her stomach tighten. Liam sensed it as well, somehow, and pulled her hand away, pinning it above her head with her wrists.

"Wait," she whimpered, "wait I was getting...oh god...so...close..."

Liam thrust into her and she arched up to meet him, desperate for more friction.

"Liam," she whispered, and then let go, her orgasm flooding her body.

Liam held her as she fell apart, but only lasted two more thrusts into her before he came with a singular shout, his hot seed spurting into her.

"Ophelia," he gasped, one hand grabbing her waist as she gripped his length tightly, her back arching and the crown of her forehead pushing into the sheets. He felt himself empty one last spurt into her and gave a guttural cry as he finally emptied the last of himself into her warmth.

She gave a quiet whimper as they collapsed together on the bed. Liam remained inside of her, feeling his length soften, her fluttering muscles still causing him to gasp.

They surfaced.

He slowly pulled out and moved next to her, kissing her deeply.

"That...that was amazing." Ophelia panted.

"That was also..." Liam rolled over to look at the clock, "Four minutes long."

"Well we've really outdone ourselves this time," Ophelia grinned.

Liam smiled.

"I would give it all up, you know," he said.

"What?" she asked, snuggling into his arms.

"The monarchy. I would give it up for this, everyday." He kissed her forehead.

Ophelia just placed a gentle kiss on his chest.

A knock came at the door, loud and insistent, causing both of them to jump.

"Never a moment's rest," Liam said dryly, reaching for his shorts.

"Liam?"

"What is it, Len?" He asked. Ophelia let out a slight sigh of relief that it wasn't the queen, or worse, her father.

She pulled on Liam's shirt and slid her panties back on as Liam opened the door.

Eleanor was crying.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"I think dad's going to die," she hiccuped, launching herself into Liam's arms.

Liam turned to look at Ophelia with the same look on his face when Marcus had found them the morning after the dart match.

Was a family member going to die _every _time they slept together?


End file.
